<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening up by LeeGale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914942">Opening up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale'>LeeGale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's happier than it seems, M/M, Pining, Sad bois, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mishima has a busy day, and Kurusu acts a little differently... Oh, and Mishima meets his aunt's girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kawakami Sadayo/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opening up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Mishima got to school the next day, he was greeted by the sight of Kurusu and Takamaki at his desk. After everything with Nakamura, Mishima had been exhausted and went home (much to Kurusu's disappointment, since he didn't stay to eat) and he'd felt closer to Kurusu than ever before, so he wasn't surprised to see the taller teen. And Takamaki wasn't too surprising either since she seemed more interested in talking to Kurusu than keeping an eye out for Mishima. The other teens didn't notice him as he walked up, too engrossed in their conversation, and they both startled when he greeted them quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mishima! Hi! I didn't see you come in," Takamaki stated, a hand on her chest and her eyes wide. Mishima hummed a noise of understanding as he placed his bag on his seat (Kurusu was sat on his desk, and he didn't want to ask the other to move), brow furrowed in thought. He had barely slept, really, even though he had promised Kurusu that he would. He just had so much to do on the Phansite... Speaking of, once he had everything he needed sorted out and his bag on the floor, he sat down and pulled his phone from his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was there something you two needed?" he asked absentmindedly, opening the Phansite and already clicking through the endless stream of comments. He was too busy looking at his phone to notice the concerned glance Kurusu and Takamaki shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were wondering if it would be okay if we meet up tonight, along with the others..." Takamaki spoke up, prompting Mishima to run through his mental calendar. A quick glance at the date confirmed his suspicions as he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't, not tonight. I've got a few obligations..." he replied, pouting a little before sighing again, "Sorry. I would, but I just can't..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay! What is it you have to do?" Takamaki asked, grinning reassuringly at Mishima, who didn't see the expression because he was still going through comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to meet with a few of my parents' co-workers to collect their things from work, followed by boxing, then an old family friend needs me to help her with a recent work thing, and after that, I've got to meet with the priest handling the wake and funeral..." he replied, already dreading his evening. He had to meet with his mom's co-workers first, then his dad's, before going to boxing. He'd have just enough time to shower before going to help his aunt (he had lied a little, but the other two didn't need to know that), and from there he'd go to the church. It was only after that that he would be able to go home, eat and sleep...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... How will you even be able to handle all that?" Takamaki gasped, and Mishima shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll manage," he stated, finally looking up from his phone so he could meet Kurusu's eye, "Although, I do need to ask a favour of you, Kurusu. If it isn't a bother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu agreed before any anxiety had the chance to build in his friend, and Mishima grinned before ripping a piece of paper from one of his books. He scrawled a few lines onto the paper before passing it to Kurusu and explaining, "Futaba asked me to get her instructions on what I wanted her to do with the site when I can't run it, so that's them. Could you give her my number too, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu blinked, silent for a moment, before nodding and quietly muttering, "Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima grinned up at him before refocusing on his phone, muttering an apology and an excuse about needing to get on top of the comments. Kurusu and Takamaki said it was fine as they started to talk to each other. Well, Takamaki did most of the talking, Kurusu just interjected every once in a while. Mishima let the surprisingly calming sound wash over him as he typed away, deleting comments, adjusting polls, saving anything that could have been a real request... Kawakami walking in and calling for everyone to go to their seats shattered that peace, but Mishima ignored that as he put his phone away, saying goodbye to Kurusu and Takamaki before focusing on homeroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At lunch, Mishima was greeted by Takamaki and Kurusu walking over to his desk. They asked if he wanted to eat lunch where they had the day before, and he agreed. As they walked, Takamki spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate to pry, but... how did you know? That you were bi?" she asked, oddly quiet. Mishima glanced at her, examining her. She seemed nervous, concerned, almost like she was desperate for an answer...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew I could catch feelings for girls, so I figured I was straight for a while... Until I started to crush on my male best friend," he replied after a moment, focusing on the path in front of him as he sighed before continuing, "At first, I... I was scared, unsure. I hadn't heard of anyone having feelings for boys and girls, you know? So I did some research. I found out all sorts of things about the community, including the different sexualities. For a while, I tried using pan - it is technically the label that I fit under best, since I don't really mind what the person I'm attracted to's gender is, but people... They were less than willing to accept that. Bisexual, people around me are better with, but pan? Since there are so many misconceptions about bi people only liking people who specifically identify as male or female, people assume pan is fake and just a special version of bi because they think that there aren't other genders. Of course, there are and bi isn't just binary men and women, but the people around here are so unwilling to accept that, are so pan-phobic, that I just use bi. I prefer pan, yes, but due to our environment, I can't use it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takamaki and Kurusu were gaping at him when he finished speaking, causing a blush to dust his cheeks as he ducked his head, quietly asking why they were staring. Kurusu recovered first, smiling slightly at Mishima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just didn't realise how much of a struggle your sexuality has been for you, because of others... It's surprising... But we're not judging you. You prefer pan, but use bi because the people around you accept that more. I can't blame you for that," he stated, placing a soothing hand on Mishima's back. The bluenette looked up, hesitating but smiling when Takamaki echoed the sentiment. It was quiet as they finished walking to the grass patch, but the sound of Sakamoto laughing caught their attention. When they got there, the blond in question had his phone out and was showing Niijima and Okumura something that had them giggling. Takamaki asked what was so funny, so Sakamoto rewound the video and pressed play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the screen, there were two cats and a puppy, all cuddled up together. Until the animals' owner placed a cucumber by the trio. As soon as one of the cats saw it, they jumped up and rushed away, prompting the exact same reaction from the other cat whilst the puppy looked on confused. The sight drew a small laugh from Mishima, who smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cats are the cutest," he stated, and that earned a quiet meow from Kurusu's bag. The taller teen rolled his eyes and sat down, opening his bag and allowing Morgana out. Mishima didn't have the chance to put his bag down or sit before the cat had jumped up, scrambling up and onto his shoulder. He chuckled, reaching up and petting the cat. Carefully, so he wouldn't dislodge Morgana, he sat in his little nook and put his bag down. Everyone around him looked confused as he gently moved Morgana onto his lap, so he quietly asked what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morgana's never that nice to anyone!" Sakamoto screeched, earning a disapproving hiss from Morgana. Mishima chuckled slightly, petting the cat to calm him as he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cats just seem to like me," he stated, but that made Sakamoto even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morgana isn't like a normal cat! He's not even a cat, he's human!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before Mishima frowned and sighed, tilting his head to the side as he asked how that was even possible. Everyone hesitated, but Kurusu eventually spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We change hearts by accessing this place called the Metaverse. Ryuji and I met Morgana during our first trip there, and he told us he was a human who had lost his body and memories. While we're doing our thing, we look for clues about his past," the taller teen stated, and Mishima blinked in surprise. That sounded weirdly familiar... He couldn't quite understand where it was from though, but he did know that Kurusu wasn't lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see..." he muttered, lifting Morgana and looking him in the eye before speaking to him alone, "You know, I think I've heard of something like that before. I can't remember exactly, but it kinda reminds me of something my dad was researching..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dad was a therapist, right?" Kurusu asked, and Mishima nodded as he returned Morgana to his spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but he was also into loads of different research projects. PTSD, childhood trauma, cognition, behavioural changes in-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cognition?" Takamaki cut him off, her eyes wide. Mishima blinked in surprise before nodding. The entire rest of the group shared a look Mishima couldn't decipher, and he was once again reminded that he wasn't one of them, he wasn't good enough, he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you know about cognition?" Niijima asked, frowning deeply. Mishima frowned, petting Morgana as he wracked his brain, the memories just out his grasp... He gasped as he remembered something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember everything Father said, but he did mention working with a woman called Isshiki Wakaba, who was the lead researcher in cognitive pscience, and that they both believed there is another world created by cognition..." he stated, frown returning as he became quieter, "Although, he did tell me that I would be in danger if I told anyone about what he knew..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others shared a look, and Mishima tilted his head at them, observing them before commenting, "You know something..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not safe to discuss that here," Kurusu stated, and, while he didn't quite understand it, Mishima nodded and suggested they all meet up some other time, somewhere safer. The others shared another look before Niijima spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have plans tonight, but we could meet tomorrow if it's not a bother," she stated, and Mishima nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have plans tonight too," he replied, ignoring how odd it seemed that Takamaki had wanted him to hang out but Niijima seemed hesitant. The older girl smiled slightly, but Okumura piping up caught her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What plans? If you don't mind me asking, of course," she asked, smiling sweetly. Mishima briefly thought about how nice she was, if not a little... odd, but smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meeting my parents' coworkers, boxing, helping a family friend and meeting with the priest helping with the funerals," he stated, shrugging when Okumura seemed upset by his busy schedule. Niijima spoke up first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you putting too much pressure on yourself?" she asked, frowning, and Mishima shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. None of it is too tiring, the main issue will be travel, but that will be manageable," he replied, but Niijima still looked concerned. She didn't get the chance to say anything, though, because Sakamoto piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, you need to not push yourself so much," he stated. He was frowning too, and Mishima felt a rush of panic. He didn't need anyone worrying about him. If they worried, they asked questions. If they asked questions, he'd spill and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell ringing caught his attention, and he smiled apologetically and spoke quietly, "Guess we've got to get to class."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, Mishima sighed and let himself into his aunt's apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aunt? I'm here!" he called out, smiling a little when he heard some quiet cursing. He made his way to the kitchen, humming slightly. He was always in a good mood after a boxing session, so there was a lightness about him as he started to make him and his aunt some coffee. That is, until he heard an unfamiliar voice. In an instant, every muscle in the teen's body tensed. He turned, noiselessly reaching out and grabbing a knife. He waited until someone entered the room, blinking in surprise when Kawakami stumbled in, cheeks flushed, followed by another woman, who looked much less flustered. The trio stared each other down before Mishima let go of the knife and turned back to the side, pulling out another cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you have your coffee?" he asked the mystery woman, who watched him for a long moment before sitting at the table in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two sugars, plenty of cream please," she replied, brushing her blue hair behind an ear and eyeing Mishima curiously. The teen hummed a note of agreement as he started her coffee too. Neither of the bluenettes spoke, and Kawakami seemed too embarrassed to even utter a word, so it was silent for a long moment. At least, it was until Mishima finished the coffees and handed both women their's and sat at the table with them. The unknown woman looked slightly familiar, but Mishima didn't quite know how so he was quiet and reserved as he spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aunt? Who is your friend?" there was a certain level of tenseness to the teen's shoulders, his voice cool as he kept his eyes on the stranger. Kawakami hesitated before sighing and rubbing her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... Uh... I didn't want you two to meet like this but... Yuuki, this is my girlfriend, Takemi Tae. Tae, this is my nephew, Mishima Yuuki," she introduced them, and Mishima blinked in surprise. He didn't know Kawakami had a girlfriend... Takemi spoke before he had the chance to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mishima Yuuki? Why do I know that name?" she asked, eyes narrowed as she examined Mishima. The teen straightened under her gaze but didn't flinch away as he might have a few months ago. The pair were silent for a long moment before Mishima frowned and remembered something...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Takemi..." he muttered to himself, tapping his lip in thought before gasping and speaking up, "You're the doctor Kurusu introduced me to when you helped Akiyama-kun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor in question blinked in surprise before nodding and speaking quietly, "The guy who got beat up by those bullies or something, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima made a noise of affirmation, but Kawakami spoke up first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me? Akiyama? As in, the guy who bullied you throughout middle school?" she asked, tone disbelieving as she raised an eyebrow. Mishima cringed slightly before nodding, and excuse already on the tip of his tongue, but Kawakami cut him off with a gentle, "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen considered lying, but he knew Kawakami would see right through it...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We ran into each other a few times, in that diner in Shibuya, and he just seemed... different. Then, one day, he texted me. I was with Kurusu at the time, so he came with me, and we found a few guys beating Akiyama-kun up. I... I stepped in, claimed I'd recorded everything they'd said and done. They tried to threaten me and say they could just delete it off of my phone, so I said that it was instantly backed up online, and they didn't want to risk going to jail. They left and Kurusu helped me get Akiyama to Takemi's clinic, since Akiyama didn't want to go to the hospital but he needed treatment without someone questioning it." he explained, and Takemi spoke up before Kawakami could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know Akira?" she asked her girlfriend, who sighed and rubbed her brow again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know the student I told you about, who helped with that couple? That was him," she stated, and Takemi made an understanding noise. It was quiet again for a few minutes until Mishima piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You needed my help with your class schedule, right?" he asked his aunt, who nodded and grabbed the notepad on the counter near her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so I need to know how you think everyone is doing, and if you think we need to go over anything. First off..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mishima finally got home that night, he was inside long enough to take off his shoes and dump his coat on a peg before his phone dinged. He sighed and pulled the device from his pocket, annoyed that his plans for the rest of the evening were already derailed. However, any and all irritation dissipated as soon as he saw who had texted him. Kurusu's name flashed on the screen, and Mishima unlocked his phone as quickly as he could, a smile tugging at his lips, unbidden, as he read the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Kurusu: Text me when you get home?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple message, but Mishima knew there was more to it than just those six words. Either Kurusu was worried about him and wanted to make sure he got home safe, or he had something he needed to say... The first option warmed Mishima down to his core, even as the second made doubt niggle the edges of his mind, and he didn't even hesitate to text back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: Just got back. Everything okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he waited for a reply, the teen slipped his phone into his pocket and walked to his kitchen. The house was silent, as it always was these days, but that was to be expected. The only one there anymore was the youngest Mishima... His phone dinged just as he got to the kitchen and he smiled, leaning against the nearest wall as he pulled it out and unlocked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Kurusu: Yeah. Just wanted to talk. How are you?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima's heart skipped a beat at the thought that Kurusu was going out of his way to talk to him of all people, but he ignored that as he texted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: I'm good. You?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing his phone on a countertop, Mishima hummed to himself and walked over to the kettle, flipping the switch to turn it on before taking out a cup. As he spooned some instant coffee into the mug, followed by some sugar, he let the silence wash over him. When his parents had been alive, any lack of noise meant they were out (and probably wouldn't be back until the next day, at the earliest), giving each other the silent treatment (which always led to screaming matches and violence), or waiting for their son (which always led to screaming and violence too, now Mishima thought about it), but now... It reminded him that his parents were no longer there, that he was alone, an orphan... But he then remembered that he wasn't alone, not really, when his phone dinged. He grabbed it and checked the message, smiling a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Kurusu: Tired.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The response was short and to the point, but it made Mishima's heart flutter. He knew that Kurusu rarely let others see him when vulnerable -anyone with eyes could see just how high the walls he had were built- and for the taller teen to trust him enough to admit that he wasn't perfect... Mishima knew it just meant that Kurusu saw him as a good friend, but his heart couldn't help it as it skipped every other beat. He hesitated, unsure if he should press, before a small part of his brain reminded him of something. If Kurusu was willing to say that he was tired, maybe there was more to it? Maybe he needed someone to talk to, but didn't know how to ask for help? Maybe-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kettle whistling silenced Mishima's train of thought as he rushed to turn the heat off. He sighed in relief when that annoying noise stopped before carefully grabbing the plastic handle and pouring enough water into his cup, stirring when he was done. Moving into the living room and placing his coffee onto a placemat on the table to let it cool, Mishima sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He let the background noise wash over him as he pulled his feet up under him, feeling a strange thrill at the action (his parents would have hit him if he had ever done that while they were alive. Maybe being able to do it after so long of not being allowed to made him happy...) before unlocking his phone again. He hesitated before forcing himself to have courage for once, typing out a quick text, deleting it, retyping the same thing, deleting it then retyping it, sending it after a few more repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: Can't sleep recently? Or is something else wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: You don't need to tell me if you don't want to</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: Sorry for pressing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima felt his heart rate speed up as he awaited Kurusu's reply, forcing himself to focus on the TV. He brought up the guide in an attempt to find something that could keep his attention, but it seemed there was nothing good on... After flicking through the entire guide (with no response from Kurusu), the teen changed to YouTube, pulling up the third video from BuzzFeed Unsolved Supernatural, season one. It was his go-to whenever he needed to destress or keep his mind off of something, watching Unsolved... Just as Shane and Ryan started to explore the Sally House, Mishima's phone dinged and his attention was stolen from the TV. On the phone, there was a simple message.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Kurusu: Can I call you?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima didn't even bother answering, ringing Kurusu as soon as the words registered in his brain. For a split second, he considered how desperate he may have seemed, but he brushed thought away when Kurusu picked up and spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," the criminal greeted, voice a little rough, almost like he'd been crying... Mishima wanted to ask what was wrong, if Kurusu needed him to go to LeBlanc, if there was anything he could do to help, but he forced the urges down as he spoke quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello. How are you?" he kept his voice soft, reassuring, and Kurusu released a deep exhale on the other side of the phone that ended with what almost sounded like a sob. Mishima's heart clenched at the sound as he moved slightly, stretching his legs out on the couch and turning so his back was against the armrest. He didn't say anything, though, not wanting to push Kurusu...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I didn't reply before," Kurusu muttered, and there was the sound of rustling on the other end of the phone. Mishima absentmindedly wondered what Kurusu was doing before refocusing when the teen in question continued, "My father called, for the first time since I came to Tokyo..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Mishima's heartbreak. What kind of parent did that? Did... Did Kurusu have a similar home life to his own? Was he hurting? Kurusu hadn't elaborated, and Mishima realised that he may have needed to be pushed to talk... Taking a deep breath, the bluenette spoke up, "What did he want to talk about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu seemed to hesitate, but he replied after a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A... About how much of a bother I am, and how neither he or Mother wants me back..." his voice was soft but broken, and Mishima ached for the other teen. Kurusu didn't say any more, and Mishima figured that was his chance to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not a bother, Kurusu, and they don't deserve you if they think like that," he murmured, since speaking any louder seemed wrong in their circumstances. His words drew a quivering breath from Kurusu, who remained silent other than that, so he continued, "It's true, Kurusu. You deserve better than that, than them. You-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut himself off when he heard Kurusu sob, surprised by the noise. He knew that Kurusu needed to hear it, that he needed to be reminded of how amazing and important he was, so he continued to speak softly, "You are so kind, and sweet, and amazing, Kurusu. You have done so much for others, more than you know, and we will support you, even if your parents don't. Even if they don't want you back, we can find a way for you to stay here, if you'd prefer that, or find somewhere you will be happy. Alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu didn't speak for a long moment, the only noise coming from his end of the call that of quiet crying, but Mishima could hear when he eventually stopped. The taller teen didn't speak, even after his sobs died down, but Mishima knew to wait. Kurusu needed him to be patient...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... Thank you..." Kurusu muttered after a few minutes of pulling himself together. He released a sad, wet laugh before continuing, "You don't need to deal with this. Forget it. I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm your friend, Kurusu. I'm not 'dealing' with anything. I'm supporting you because it's what you deserve," Mishima cut him off firmly, and Kurusu fell silent again. The bluenette hesitated before sighing and continuing, tone softer this time, "You deserve to be happy, Kurusu, and actually talking to people helps with that. Not that you need to talk to me, but... Well, I'm here, if you ever need me, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Kurusu was quiet for a long while, his breathing still a little shaky, until he eventually whispered, "Thank you. I... Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to thank me, Kurusu. It's what friends do, right?" Mishima replied softly, smiling a little when Kurusu made a noise of confirmation. His heart ached for the taller teen, but he knew better than to press. That never ended well...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh... What are you doing?" Kurusu asked, voice unsteady and the change of topic obvious, but Mishima let him get away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watching YouTube and procrastinating our homework," the bluenette replied, earning a small, amused huff from Kurusu. He turned the question back on the taller teen, who said he was also procrastinating his homework, which prompted an idea to hit him. He hesitated before speaking up, "Do you... want to work on our homework together? Either on this call or facetime?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your facetime details?" Kurusu asked instead of an actual reply, and Mishima almost sighed in relief. He recounted the necessary information before asking for Kurusu to wait for him to grab his laptop and school stuff. The taller teen agreed before ending the call, saying he'd facetime Mishima in ten minutes. The bluenette had agreed readily, but now that he thought about it, ten minutes was not enough time to get his room presentable. He started to worry, to panic, but then he remembered that he had a perfectly good kitchen table that would work. After that, he rushed upstairs to his room, grabbing his laptop bag, his school bag, and the other books he'd need. It only took him five minutes to get completely sorted, so he made sure his facetime was up on his laptop before going back to the living room. He grabbed his coffee, downing it as he returned to the kitchen. He considered making himself another instant coffee, but with his parents not there, he figured he could treat himself. After all, his parents wouldn't need any of what they left...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought, he washed out his mug and dried it, putting it in the right place as he turned on the pod coffee machine his parents never let him use. Popping a salted caramel mocha capsule into the machine first, he then focused on the table. Making sure he had all of the equipment he would need from his pencil case out, he put the case just out of sight of his laptop before sorting out his books and work. He placed everything he didn't need to do his homework on a chair a few seats away from where he planned to sit and made sure everything he did need was on top of the table, pilled up neatly. By the time all of his things were in place, his coffee had finished. He grabbed his mug and took a sip, revelling in the delicious combination of sweetness, saltiness and bitterness that hit his tongue. He took a seat at the table just in time for Kurusu to facetime him. Answering the call, he smiled and put his cup down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi!" he greeted, taking note of Kurusu's red face and tired eyes. The taller teen looked... really rough, for lack of a better word, but he smiled anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. What do you want to work on first?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Mishima ignored how endearing the sight was as he considered it. The next piece he had due was the English translation sheet they'd been given...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"English?" he suggested, and Kurusu agreed (only after saying he'd need help with that, and Mishima was oddly proud that he could help Kurusu with his work...), pulling the sheet out. Mishima copied his actions and started on the first translation...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-=-=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few hours, but they managed to work through all of their homework, but they did it eventually. Once they were done, Kurusu seemed a little hesitant to end the call...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you eaten yet?" he asked suddenly, after a long moment of packing his books and pencil case away. Mishima looked up from where he'd been doing the same, pausing to think before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet. Have you?" he replied, and the guilty look that crossed Kurusu's face made him chuckle, "You need to eat, Kurusu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akira," Kurusu said quickly, and Mishima froze, blinking then frowning. He tilted his head in a silent question, and Kurusu cleared his throat before speaking again, "You can call me Akira. If you'd like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks heat up, but he ignored that in favour of smiling slightly at Kuru- Akira and replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Akira. You can call me Yuuki if you'd like to," he stated, a little proud of how steady his voice was. The small lines of tension that had been tugging at Akira's brow lifted, replaced with a blinding grin. Warmth bloomed in Mishima's heart as he smiled back, using the expression to remind Kurusu that at least he cared about him, before suggesting they both get something to eat. Akira's smile dropped for a split second before he forced it back into place, but Mishima wasn't having that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to fake a smile around me, Ku- Akira," he stated, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when Akira attempted to lie. They stared each other down for a long second, only relenting when Akira sighed and let his fake smile drop. It was soon replaced by a smaller, more genuine one, as Akira spoke softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a good friend, Yuuki. Better than I deserve..." his voice was so sad, so quiet, so despondent when he said that last sentence that Mishima's heart throbbed in sympathetic pain. The bluenette rolled his eyes, enough for Akira to see, before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should say that, Akira, not you," he countered, continuing when Akira looked like he wanted to argue, "Neither of us are going to agree on this, so let's say that we're even. Deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira visibly hesitated before agreeing, smiling a little. He looked like he wanted to say more, but Boss appearing at the top of the stairs distracted him. He said something Akira's laptop microphone couldn't pick up before moving closer, talking a little louder as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mishima," he greeted, nodding at the laptop. The bluenette teen said a quiet 'hello', but Boss just talked over him, "You two should probably get to sleep soon. You've got school tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira looked like he wanted to argue, but a yawn escaping him made him pout. He hesitated before refocusing on Mishima, who smiled slightly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you at school?" the taller teen asked softly, a little shyly, and Mishima's smile became a little bit reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow, Akira," he stated, heart skipping a beat when Akira beamed at him. The other teen was just. Too. Damn. Pretty. And it was not good for the bluenette's health. They said their goodbyes quickly after that, but the entire interaction would not leave Mishima alone, even long after he had gone to bed (yes, he did skip dinner, but he wasn't hungry, so he didn't see the issue). He couldn't help but wonder why Akira seemed so... unhappy, when it came to showing that he wasn't utterly unflappable. And why Akira trusted him enough to reveal his more vulnerable side...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima wondered what made him so special, even as he drifted away to dreams of a soft smile and unruly black hair...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>